Studio models (films)
Chronological list of studio models in all eleven . will be listed herei}} K't'inga class .]] * See main article: ''K't'inga''-class model Epsilon IX station * See main article: Epsilon IX station Air tram * See main article: Air tram Orbital office complex The model was originally built as the orbital office complex for . The model was turned upside down for , TNG and DS9. It would later become a CGI model based on the original studio model for later seasons of DS9 and for a display graphic on VOY. Original use: * Orbital office complex for . First modification: * Regula I in * Science Station Tango Sierra in * Starbase 173 in * Tanuga IV research station in * Deep Space 5 in * Prison starbase in (stock footage) Second modification: * Starbase 375 in , et al. * Prison starbase in * Starbase 257 in * Lantaru sector research station in File:Orbital office complex.jpg|Orbital office complex File:Regula I and Mutara Nebula.jpg|Regula I File:Science Station Tango Sierra.jpg|Science Station Tango Sierra File:Starbase173.jpg|Starbase 173 File:Tanuga IV.jpg|Tanuga IV research station File:Deep Space 5.jpg|Deep Space 5 File:Federation starbase, Blaze of Glory.jpg|Prison starbase #1 File:Starbase 375 with ships.jpg|Starbase 375 File:Federation starbase, The Magnificent Ferengi.jpg|Prison starbase #2 File:Starbase 257.jpg|Starbase 257 File:Lantaru sector research station.jpg|Lantaru sector research station * Additional sources: Earth spacedock *See main article: Earth spacedock Cargo management unit .]] * See main article: Cargo management unit Travel pod .]] *See main article: Travel pod model Surak ]] *See main article: Long range shuttle model V'Ger * See main article: ''V'Ger'' Miranda class *See main article: ''Miranda''-class model Merchantman This model was originally designed by Nilo Rodis and built by ILM to represent the Merchantman in . In VOY the ship appeared as both a physical model and CGI model. File:Merchantman.jpg|''Merchantman'' File:Altec vessel.jpg|Altec vessel File:Sheliak Colony Ship.jpg|Sheliak colony ship File:Peliar Zel escort vessel.jpg|Peliar Zel escort vessel File:Boknor.jpg|''Bok'Nor'' File:Vidiian starship, Phage.jpg|Vidiian starship File:Klingon civilian transport.jpg|Klingon civilian transport ship * Additional sources: Klingon Bird-of-Prey , ''et al''.]] * See main article: Klingon Bird-of-Prey Spacedock-type , ''et al''.]] * See main article: ''Spacedock''-type Orbital shuttle .]] * See main article: Orbital shuttle Excelsior class .]] *See main article: ''Excelsior''-class model. Oberth class .]] * See main article: ''Oberth''-class model Whale Probe * See main article: Whale Probe Pioneer 10 * See main article: Pioneer 10 Galileo .]] * See main article: ''Galileo''-type shuttlecraft model SD-103 This model was originally designed by John Goodson and built by Bill George to represent the short range orbital shuttle SD-103 from , which also appeared as several other shuttles in . In between the two movies, the model was modified by Greg Jein, who added warp engines to the model, with components that appear to have been derived from the and models, and given a look of a full starship with several decks, to appear as the . The Sydney model initially appeared as in , and was later flipped to appear as the in DS9 Season 2, Season 4, Season 5 and Season 7. The Sydney-class model (measuring 6½"x11"x4") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $4,000 to $6,000; it sold for $22,000 ($26,400 with premium). Whorfin class * See main article: ''Whorfin''-class Amargosa observatory * See main article: Amargosa observatory Sovereign class .]] * See main article: ''Sovereign''-class model Akira class .]] * See main article: ''Akira''-class model Norway class * See main article: ''Norway''-class Saber class .]] * See main article: ''Saber''-class Steamrunner class .]] * See main article: ''Steamrunner''-class Borg sphere * See main article: Borg sphere Sovereign type escape pod * See main article: ''Sovereign''-type escape pod T'Plana-Hath ]] * See main article: T'Plana-Hath type model Ru'afo's flagship ]] * See main article: Ru'afo's flagship model Federation mission scoutship ]] * See main article: Federation mission scoutship model Type 11 shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: Type 11 shuttlecraft model Federation holoship ]] * See main article: Federation holoship model Son'a battle cruiser ]] * See main article: Son'a battle cruiser model Son'a collector ]] * See main article: Son'a collector model Cousteau ]] * See main article: Cousteau Son'a shuttle ]] * See main article: Son'a shuttle model Argo ]] * See main article: Argo Scimitar '']] * See main article: Scimitar Scorpion class * ''No information yet. Valdore ]] * See main article: [[Valdore type#Background|''Valdore-type]] These models were computer-generated at ILM. This list is based on one generated at . Many of these ships were designed by Ryan Church. USS Kelvin * See main article: ''Kelvin''-type Narada ]] * No information yet. Kelvin-type shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: ''Kelvin''-type shuttlecraft Constitution-class (alternate reality) * See main article: [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)#Background|USS Enterprise (alternate reality)]] ''Constitution''-type escape pod * See main article: ''Constitution''-type escape pod Jellyfish ]] * See main article: ''Jellyfish USS Kobayashi Maru * See main article: [[USS Kobayashi Maru#Background|USS Kobayashi Maru]] Klingon warbird ]] * See main article: Klingon warbird Starbase 1 ]] * No information yet. Military shuttle ]] * See main article: Military shuttle Moore-type shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: ''Moore''-type shuttlecraft USS Armstrong * See main article: ''Armstrong''-type USS Newton * See main article: ''Newton''-type USS Mayflower * See main article: ''Mayflower''-type Starship class #1 * This starship class is seen briefly when the Gilliam approached Spacedock 1. Starship class #2 * This starship class is seen briefly when the Gilliam approached Spacedock 1. Starship class #3 * This starship class is seen briefly when the Enterprise warps away from Spacedock 1. 3